


A Little Kindness Goes A Long Way

by GrellsAngel92



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Bonded Souls, Bone Piles SMut, Chubby Reader, Cinnamon roll skeelbros, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kinky, Multi, Nerd/Weeb Moments, Possessive Behavior, Reader Has a Job She loves, Reverse Harem, Shy, Smut, Some skelebros are bad at feelings, feisty reader, mate, soulmate, worse puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrellsAngel92/pseuds/GrellsAngel92
Summary: Hey Yall I know its been awhile and I have another story to get started on again but with this whole pandemic stuff work has been breaking my back slowly and painfully trying to keep up with people but I am back and ready for some relaxing by writing stories......and sewing stuff.
Relationships: Papyrus (Fellswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus(Swapfell)/Reader, Papyrus(Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans(Fellswap)/Reader, Sans(Horrortale)/Reader Papyrus(Horrortale)/Reader, Sans(Underswap)/Reader, Sans(swapfell)/reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/N)'S POV

"GOOOOOOOODDDD MORNING CITY OF EBOTT ITS IS A GREAT MORNING ACTUALLY BUT WITH THE TEMPERATURE BEING AS COLD AS IT IS RIGHT NOW I'M CHILLED TO THE BON.."

*SMACK*

"He is so cheery in the mornings" Glancing at the alarm clock reading 6am it was only Monday morning so getting up early for work was basic routine at this time. Slowly moving about as a small crack was heard while trying to yawn and stretch out the sleepiness from the previous night. Like a robot you got up and started your morning ritual of bathing and putting together a comfy set of clothes for work. Not being a strict place but one for more of comfort seeing as moving, running around and having to be a bit flexible at work anyone could see why it was this way. Brushing your teeth you took a glance in the mirror after showering you smelled heavily of roses which made up most of anything you had that smelled good. Taking a look at yourself a great sigh left your mouth.

"Thicc thighs save lives.........but what do they do for my life" Yes you were a bit on the heavy side, friends and people a like called it cuddly but seeing as how your thighs were wide and your boobs fared no better in size that when aunt flow decided to visit they made your back hurt like crazy along with your stomach, and by every deity out there the damn STRETCH MARKS looked like someone made a hot wheels track on you then got lazy half way threw.

But with everything going threw your head, you loved yourself to the core and if people couldn't see how great of a person you are just because you where a bit more heavy then they don't need to be a part of your life.

Looking about your own room it was about time to clean up if the pile of clothes on the chair said anything but maybe that could be saved for the weekeend. Finding a pair of hip hugging jeans and a soft pale pink long sleeve shirt, seeing the time though it was time to get going to work.

Looking around your apartment it wasn't much but it was home to you, running around grabbing your coat off the rack and a pair of pink sneakers along with your glasses off the side of your counter, grabbing a peach from the fridge and running for the door before shouting out.

"Be good Panda I'll be back later"

*hissssss*

"AWWW love you to"

Slamming the door behind you a small snake lifted its head up lazily looking around its black and white pattern moving a bit before settling back down for more sleep.

Skip To Work

The walk wasn't long or horrible if you could get past the biting cold wind that seemed to seep into your clothes and to your bones.

'guess the guy was right it does go right to the bone'

Seeing your work just a few paces away made you pick up your pace before seeing the sign right in front of you.

"Needed Love : Rehabilitation Center"

Yes, you worked at a clinic for animals that came from bad homes to find good homes for them. You were in charge with some of the meaner ones along with animals that people normally wouldn't even consider buying.

Making your way into the building a wave of heat came over you making you smile as the sounds of animals seemed to filter in before a voice caught your attention.

"OH (Y/N) THANK EVERYTHING YOU ARE HERE" Micheal one of your co-workers came running at you looking like he had just been mauled by a wild animal with scratches and bite marks all on him. He was more of a punk rock look to him with his purple mow-hawk standing in spikes on top of his head and the piercing from his eyebrows to his ears and all the tattoo's along with being a buff dude that looked like he did nothign but work out and eat protein bars. 

'Hard to believe people think he is mean.......he's just a big teddy bear'

"Micheal whats wrong" blinking trying to be patient as he caught his breath with being bent over with his hands grasping his knees his head shot up giving you a look meaning you should know exactly what happened.

"THAT THAT SPAWN FROM HELL IS BEING AN ASSHOLE AGAIN" pointing to the back room near your personal room where animals you personally take care of was all waiting for you.

"Micheal calm down who are you talking about"

Seeming to calm down just a bit he stood straight up still pointing down the hall.

"I was feeding all the animals in your room and you know what I should have known, should have fucking known that something was up them bastards never just play that nice while eating I get bitten every single time or hissed at or attacked but I though 'Hey maybe they are starting to like me a bit more' but no FUCK NO they had this planned because as soon as I went to feed that abomination he smirked (y/n) THAT DAMN THING SMIRKED AT ME NEXT THING I KNOW HE JUST ATTACKS MY FACE" and Micheal is gone again on his rant about spawns and neutering is seen in the near future for that bastard. 

Still confused as you glanced down the hallway to the cracked the doorway before a face appeared and spotting you it started to saunter out. Out came a black and caramel colored main coon cat he was huge in size with a well placed sharp toothed under bite as he started to meow a bit at you scaring the shit out of Micheal as he jumps onto the waiting room chair as the cat made its way to you putting its paws onto your legs wanting to be picked up.

"ohhhh Doom what are you doing out of your cage"

'meowrrrrrrrw" the meow sounded almost like a growl as he relaxed against your shoulder as Micheal came down but he wasn't done with his rant. 

Micheal pointed at Doom before he continued as the cat just looked at him as if he just really gave no shits about what was going on around him.

"(Y/N) Don't be fooled that thing is what attacked me" Oh don't get her wrong (Y/N) knew Doom was like that , he was smarter then any other animal she has ever came across but (Y/N) smiled a bit at the cat who just looked way to innocent that what she knew he really was messing with Micheal was way more fun. Smiling down at Doom he seemed to read her mind as he doubled down on the innocent act nuzzling into her a bit more.

"Now Micheal you know Doom would never hurt a fly" Micheal's face suddenly dropped as a look of shock came on his face. "Don't be blaming him just because you are clumsy what did you fall when trying to feed him again" Micheal went to talk as his jaw had dropped further looking betrayed as you started to walk to your own room to get your day started. 

"Lets go Doom maybe uncle Micheal just hasn't had his coffee this morning"

"but but but....(y/n) he he.." If the dictionary had a picture of the word defeated it would be Micheal's face as he just watched you go into your room and close the door, but not before seeing the smirk come across the feline looking back at him only making Micheal fume again.

"YOU LITTLE SHIIIIIITTTTTTT"

Closing the door and finally laughing loudly at poor Micheal's mental state she left him in and pulling Doom to look a her with her hands under his leg pits as he just stared back at her.

"Doom what are we going to do with you" Shaking her head as she put him down making her way into the room.

There were several cages along the wall some tanks and some kennels that held her animals in them (y/n) smiled as all of them seemed to start waking up and becoming more chipper as they saw their adopted mother looking at them all. From snakes to spiders to scorpions.......to Doom. (Y/N)'s job was to look after the more exotic animals and the meaner ones if Doom was anything to say about it. They came from breeders, hoarders and just down right awful people that didn't really give them a life. Barely fed, no room to explore, nobody to hold them or anything. Some had bent tails others missing a tail or leg.

"Morning Guys sorry it took so long lets see what we are doing today" Going over to the charts on each cage animal after animal came out of hiding.

"Hey Penny looks like your shedding is going well" A large copper Boa peaked her head over her tank as (Y/N) removed the lid looking over the large Boa before continuing on to the next one.

"Charlotte how are the spider lings doing" A large Goliath Bird eater was resting a bit beneath the wet mini marsh in her own terrarium she had going on as a large egg sack was nestled in the back of the fake tree and slightly under it as well.

While checking on each animal Doom lazily followed behind her at the same pace. Peaking into the an almost bird like cage and holding out her arm a bit feeling a weight suddenly drop onto it before making its way to her head, laying halfway on her head with claws into her crown of her head and tail laying down her back looking toward Doom hearing an almost chuckle snort coming from him making (Y/N) from a bit before laughing as well.

Lifting her eyes a bit trying to get a glimpse of the reptilian on her head before giving up as the large beast just stayed rooted to her head.

"Morning to you to Godzilla seems you have put on that weight we wanted you to" marking off Godzilla as the lazing Iguana just seemed to melt on her head alone before continuing on into her room to get things prepared for the day. Apparently Micheal had a call the other day with a customer who had a pretty few odd questions for them with the usual.

'what kind of animals our here? are animals up for adoption? Business hours? Monster Friendly?'

Thinking on that now (Y/N) stopped in her tracks.

"oh right it has been almost 2 years now hasn't it?"

Looking down at Doom like he was going to answer you but seeing a small head tilt made you feel a bit better just talking to him.

It had been two years since monsters came from Mt. Ebott and though it seemed to shock the world the government acted quickly to make peace with them as quick as possible. So monsters walked among humans now with food shops and homes with little baby monsters going to school and others being on T.V. even.

'well that was at least wise of them because the last thing we needed on us was a war' though groups of monster haters sprouted up every now and then it was a form of discrimination now like it would be for any human to treat a monster different from humans and doing so meant a pretty hefty fine for the humans involved though protest still happened at times everything seemed to be calming down.

"I saw a few officers the other day they were dog monsters it was almost to cute to see them in uniform" smiling at Doom before going back to check ups with Godzilla was still resting on your head and sitting down in the middle of the floor with a small cat nip ball for Doom it was time for paper work. Instead of a desk that was originally in here (Y/N) got rid of it for more room for the smaller tanks of spiders, geckos and frogs. So carpet it was, but looking around the room seeing plants everywhere with a wide window for sunlight that penny has now taken over the ledge along with two twin corn snakes Bread and Butter. 

'hmmmm wonder if today will be any different then the last' petting Doom as (Y/N) started with the paper work she had to complete each day about how everyone's recovery was going and other things about their diet and weights.

A Small commotion outside didn't faze (Y/N) as she continued to do her work the doors and walls being thick so as not to startle any animals with loud noises and people having issues was the blessing in disguise for (Y/N) when it came to people and the animals she cared for.

The door clicked open as Micheal peaked his head in swiveling it back and forth a bit before spotting Doom lazying on the rug with he cat nip ball under his paws sighing in relief he looked toward you.

Quickly slamming his hand on his mouth keeping in his loud laughter at the sight of you on the floor with a very much asleep Godzilla on your head.

"PHHHTTTTT (Y/N).....how is he not.....*cough* hurting your head" Your eyes raised up still trying to get a peak at Godzilla before giving up again staring straight at Micheal now from your spot.

"He likes it and its easy to guess if he has gained the weight we needed him to" pushing your glasses up your face feeling them slide a bit off as you heard quite whispering behind Micheal him looking back but then again turning to you.

"Yeah I have a few guys here looking to adopt one of hour family here if you need me ill be showing them around" Nodding your head as the door clicked closed, it didn't bother you that he wasn't showing off your own animals because usually if people specified the animal they are looking for it was very rarely any of yours so might as well make it fast by skipping your own room.

"BROTHER I WISH TO GO IN HERE" holy shit that was loud all heads turned to the door as someone spoke from the outside of it.

"hey man whats behind this door" besides the almost childlike voice that came first another more lazy drawl came afterwards but somehow it being easy to hear even with the thickness and hearing a muffled reply from Micheal just made it a bit more weird.

"Hey Boss you feel that"

"OF COURSE I CAN YOU COCCYDYNIA I KNOW WHAT THAT IS HUMAN WE DEMAND TO GO THROUGH THIS DOOR" okkkkkkk that didn't sound to good getting up and picking up Doom along the way with his paws together still holding the cat nip.

"guys calm down look we can't go demand..."

"NICE HUMAN WORKER IM GOING IN"  
  


"Paps wait..." The door swung open revealing a group of monsters..........omg their SKELETON MONSTERS......how do they go number two.

Brain going offline (Y/N) failed to see their reactions to her as this short chubby girl held the evilest looking cat they had ever seen in her arms along with the large earth monster on her head seemed to just set three of them off as the laughter started before they almost fell over from it feeling a blush start from your head going to your neck glancing at the confused looking Micheal before somewhat pouting in embarrassment now you said the first thing to come to your mind.

"I Guana go home now" seeming to still the room before it started up again only worse as the laughter and groans mixed together.


	2. Meeting a Few Skelebro's.....wait there are more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So reader is a bit of an animal nerd when it comes to very exotic animals that people seem to over look quite a bit but meeting a few skeleton monsters maybe she isn't the most oddest person in the room.

Skeletons POV (just before getting to Need's Love)

"OH BROTHER I CANT WAIT TO SEE ALL THE PUPPIES AND KITTIES THEY HAVE " Papyrus had never been this excited before being on the surface was one thing but now having a home and a big family with friends it was almost like a dream come true.

"OH YES PAPYRUS CAN YOU IMAGINE THE WILL MARVELED BY THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS" Blue showed his happiness by skipping ahead with the younger brother while he himself was older it seemed the excitement was only felt y a few of them.

"I DON'T SEE THE POINT IN THIS WHY WOULD WE WANT SOME FLEA WRITTEN SURFACE MONGREL" Edge was a bit miffed at having to go through with this but if he had not they would bring home something that did not even come close to representing their household.

'knowing these two buffoons they would bring home some meager little runt' huffing out with his arms crossed strolling beside the two others only to glance back at his said brother and.....cousins.

"RED YOU LAZY GORILLA HURRY THE FUCK UP WE ARE LATE ALREADY BECAUSE YOU IMBECILES COULDN'T GET UP"

"yeah yeah Im coming boss no need to be on _edge_ "

"Don't know I thought his tone was a bit _sharp_ "

"Looks like he got the _point"_

"BROTHER NOT NOW WE ARE HAVING A GOOD DAY WITHOUT THOSE AWFUL PUNS"

"PAPY HOW COULD YOU"

Edge just glared as his brow bone ticked a bit before huffing and marching forward only to be stopped by Stretch

"uhhhh Edge you passed the place"

"HUSH ASHTRAY I KNEW THAT" Looking at the small almost cottage looking building in front of them each looked at each other before Edge had enough and just stormed up and threw open the door making the feeble human behind the counter jump out at the sudden sight of the skeletons.

"WHAT THE HElllooooooo" human male had common since then seeing Edge's frown grown deeper on his face as the other finally came in behind him. Sans waltzing in front of them all looking at the male in front of them.

"Hey buddy we had an appointment to look around I spoke with you on the phone a few days ago" Sans looked at the guy in front of him seeming shocked as the dead had come back to life right in front of him before shaking his head seeming to snap out of it scratching the back of his head looking at each one of them never lingering on Edge or Red for long.

"YES HUMAN WE WANT TO SEE THE PUPPIES" Papyrus stepped up all but pushing Edge out of the way.

"AND KITTIES" Blue to pushed Edge to the back as well both skeletons looking at the human with almost and air of excitement making the human calm down a bit.

"YOU LUNKHEADS DO NOT PUSH THE TERRIBLE EDGE"

"sup man so what we lookin at" Each skeleton turned down the hallway following the human male known as Micheal as he introduced himself.

"Well we have a few in the back room here to the right is dogs and to the left is cats" motioning toward the windows as each brother took a side to look into each room not seeing their guide step near another door and peak his head into the door way talking to someone.

Stretch was the first to get a good whiff of the air as Blue jerked his head to the other human could have gave anyone looking whiplash seeing them as Stretch tilted his head up the the ceiling taking a big whiff before he to turned to the door.

"Papy"

"Lets go bro"

They both moved as the others seemed to feel a sudden pull as well as each looked over at their look a likes not really knowing what was going on until each suddenly felt a pull inside them and then a sudden smell to the air making each one move in a group coming behind their guide as he closed the door closing off the smell and made a small pain go through each soul having to be separated by something as simple as a door.

"BROTHER I WISH TO GO IN HERE" Blue's voice startled Micheal away from the doorway as it closed back together, each skeleton felt a small pull coming from the inside said room. 

"hey man whats behind this door" Stretch said gaze that seemed lazy but had intent behind them as Micheal knew he couldn't even try to lie to this one.

"well this is our exotic pets and the ones that need a bit more attention then others our specialist is in there now with them so I don't thin..."Micheal got cut off once again as the wider of the skeletons stepped up showing a sharp grin side eyeing Micheal before his eyes traveled towards the taller edgier looking skeleton who was seeming to burn holes into said door.

"Hey boss you feeling something"

"OF COURSE I CAN YOU COCCYDNIA I KNOW WHAT THAT IS , HUMAN WE DEMAND TO GO THROUGH THIS DOOR"

"well our specialist is currently working I can see if she would want anyone in there at the moment"

"guys calm down look we can't go demanding...."

"NICE HUMAN WORKER I'M GOING IN"

"Paps wait..."

To Late

Opening the door each brother got a almost wave of not only emotion spreading kindness and love around it but also the sweetest smell of roses that permeated the air as each brother finally laid eyes on the small human in the middle of the room holding a lion in her arms........with a huge dinosaur looking thing on her head all three looking back at the new guest in the room. Each brother felt their own breath being taken from them staring at her head on before the now obvious cat meowed and Iguana yawned going back to sleep on her head.

'Beautiful'(Sans)

'Hot'(Red)

'ADORABLE'(BLUE)

'alluring'(stretch)

'DIVINE'(PAPYRUS)

'OURS' (EDGE)

Seeming to shake themselves out of a trance the lazier skeletons now noticed the predicament she was in before cracking up laughing as the more active brothers watched as her skin made a nice shade of red that seemed to go from head down.

She opened her mouth for the first time at the arrival of the group each waiting in anticipation at what she would say to them hugging the lion cat closer to her she said.

"I Guana go home now"

'she's defiantly ours' surprisingly each skeleton thought this even with the roar of laughter from three and the sudden groan from others only making her blush more at her sudden pun. Red was unfortunately the first to recover from the group making his way more toward her as he stared into her eyes as she just kept looking more up as he stepped closer to her.

"will take her"

"RED THAT IS NO WAY TO"

The Skeleton was cut off as the little human looked down before holding the cat up to Red's face as his eye lights suddenly went out at the sight of said cat.

"Actually its a he and he has a bit of bad habit with messing with his owners which is why he is here in this room with me" Red gave a startled yell as he tripped over his untied shoe laces making him fall onto his back bone as he pointed at the said cat in his face.

"HOW THE FUCK DID THAT THING GET HERE" 

"(Y/N) these are the guest i said where coming by to look to adopt"

"um hello Im (Y/N) (L/N), I am in charge of more difficult animals......and this is our room.....is he okay" pointing at Red who as of yet had not gotten up form the floor.

"RED GET THE HELL UP THAT IS NOT MY DOOMFANGER, THOUGH HE HOLDS A GREAT RESEMBLANCE TO HIM THIS IS NOT HIM" Edge grabbed his older brother by the scruff of the neck and stood him up right, as the others started to explore said room that the little human resided in.

"Yeah sorry for barging in like this (Y/N) I thought they were more interested in the dogs and cats then the more" seeing (Y/N)'s eyes narrow at him a bit as he started to gesture toward your animals made him rethink his own words.

"exotic selection we have"

"yeah that's what I thought"

Glancing at the skeletons it seemed the shorter more laid back one wearing a blue hoodie, some black basketball shorts and.....a pair of pink slipper was more interested in Godzilla as they seemed to have a stare off with a lazed look on each face.

"OH MY MANNERS SEEMED TO HAVE ESCAPED ME" one of the taller skeletons wearing a red scarf and red gloves had made himself known again as he came right up to her and held out his gloved hand.

"I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIFIC PAPYRUS" gesturing toward the shorter skeleton in front of you still staring at Godzilla.

"THIS IS MY BROTHER THOUGH NOT AS TERRIFIC AS I BUT STILL TERRIFIC NONE THE LESS SANS"

"AH YES ME AS WELL I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE AND THIS IS MY LITTLE BROTHER STRETCH" the smallest of the skeleton with a cute little blue bandanna around his neck gesturing toward the tallest of the skeletons in the room that seemed to be slouching to make himself seem smaller with a pair of cargo shorts and a orange hoodie with his hands in the front pockets as he pulled one out to give a small wave before going back to look at Penny who had popped her head up from her coil.

"I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE AND THIS SAD SACK OF SHIT IS MY BROTHER RED" he wasn't as tall as the others but compared to you that wasn't saying much as the spikes along his leather jacket and heeled boots made him look bigger then what he truly was he held the same skeleton from earlier a bit on the wider side (how that is possible it will forever be a mystery)

Glancing at the skeletons and giving a small greeting back along with watching as each skeleton seemed to be interested in the animals around your room while slowly circling around you while the shorter one Sans and Edge stayed near you for a bit seeming to be staring at Doom and Godzilla as they had not yet left your side.

"Well its nice to meet all of you as Micheal has said the animals in this room are here to not only get a bit of special attention, rehabilitation and behavioral issues..... a lot of them come from bad places" Looking down at Dome (y/n) was thinking about each animal that had been with her and the ones currently with her now watching as a few of the skeletons seemed to be in a bit of a daze before coming back to earth.

"Like this one: gesturing toward Godzilla a top her head " He was originally very small when he was first gotten and the bigger he grew the owners were not feeding him what he needed, we found a few odd things he had eaten like cigarette buds and plastic along with can tabs in his tummy, very malnourished along with a few other issues" reaching to pet the lazing lizard as Godzilla leaned into the touch a bit loving the warmth she was giving off as all of them now had their eye lights trained on her and her story" but a few surgeries later and some good meals, he is on his way to a full recovery" giving a thumbs up before gesturing towards Doom.

"He is a bit different though"

"Yeah he just showed up one day and we haven't been able to home him since, he attacks the face of most of the owners that he gets adopted by" Micheal chimed in as he kept back toward the door knowing better then to come in very far with Satan's Cat staring at him.

"Well now don't say it like that, Doom is just a bit.....special and needs the right care"

"special my ass"

'shes so caring....little one is going to be the perfect mate for us' Sans thought as he watched the very real emotion emitting from her soul as the pain for all the creatures she has was very real to her.

'HUSH NOW LITTLE SOUL YOUR MATES OUR HERE NOW' Edge had felt it to as the sadness radiating from her was very deep and he wanted to stop it but knew bidding their time was needed here.

'oh honey the things you most have seen' Stretch felt his own soul trying to reach out toward hers as it to wanted to reassure her that it was okay now and he would take care of her.

'Doll don't worry so much your gonna be okay real soon' just imaging her safely tucked away in his room in the nest he had made for her made him drool just a bit at the thought of her bare skinned in nothing but his jacket safely in THEIR nest away from the cruel world 'yeah thats nice'

'OH OH NO MATE PLEASE DON'T BE SAD, ILL DO ANYTHING....YOU CAN HAVE ANYTHING ILL TAKE CARE OF YOU FROM NOW ON' Papyrus felt a bit of himself shift at the sudden negative emotions coming from his newly discovered soulmate, possessive would be the right way he felt but it also felt wrong to feel that way territorial seemed more fitting.

'DO NOT FRET MY MATE SUCH SADNESS WILL NEVER BEFALL YOU AGAIN....Ill Never Let Anything Hurt You Ever Again' Blue knew his own thoughts were a bit odd at times but this just felt right with her, to protect what was theirs always felt right.

"Well what do you think guys" Sans said staring around at the others.

"WELL DOOM SEEMS TO BE A FINE COMPANION FOR SOMEONE SUCH AS I" Edge stated as he stood proudly ramrod straight holding himself with a bit of poise.

"SANS THIS DINOSAUR REMINDS ME A BIT OF YOU" Papyrus said as he knelt down to get eye level with Godzilla and pointing at him glancing back at his brother "HE EVEN LOOKS LIKE YOU"

"heh seems great to me bro"

"WE SHALL TAKE THEM THEN" glancing at Micheal now as the male human seemed to finally stop having a stare down match with said cat as he was being spoken to.

"Im sorry but you cant do that" glancing at her as (y/n) seemed to have found her voice before she stood up from her spot on the floor showing off her full height which the skeletons now realized was nothing compared to their own. Each tensed as the first thought coming to their minds was anything but pleasant at the words she had stated with no reason behind them.

"BUT....BUT HUMAN (Y/N) WHY CAN'T WE" Blue looked about to be in tears as Stretch rubbed his head to calm him down a bit.

"Sorry its not that you can't but right now with them being in this room we take extra steps for these animals so its not just signing paperwork and taking them" (y/n) felt a bit bad making them look so upset at her saying no to them "with them you most make a few visits to see how they interact with you and go threw a few things like their needs and how to help them out since a lot of them you have to take extra steps Doom is just how he interacts but Godzilla has a special diet right now and a few extra steps when feeding him and a few meds he has to take because his tummy is still sensitive to getting the right foods now"

"So whatcha saying doll is you don't mind that we adopt them......you just want to make sure they are okay wherever they to go" Red seemed to sum it up pretty clear as a few of the skeletons relaxed a bit.

'well thats a relief thought honey had a problem with monsters adopting pets for a second' Stretch stared at the back of (y/n)'s head as she turned to each skeleton before landing on his own eye lights and smiled such a sweet smile at him.

"well yes of course we have nursed them back to help and I love each one of them, if they get sent back into a place where they arnt taken care of and I could have stopped it....I would never forgive myself for doing that to them"

"WELL THEN NEW FRIEND (Y/N) YOU WILL BE SEEING QUITE A BIT OF US THEN" Papyrus in his ever present glory.

"Well then come on who ever is adopting who has to fill out a bit of paperwork so lets go so we can get started" Micheal said as Sans and Edge followed him out leaving the others in the room with their little mate watching as she set back down on the floor.

"Sorry for the lack of seating available but if you want you can sit down here with me for a bit" Red and Stretch both were quick to sit down on each side of her as Papyrus and Blue both set on each side of them.

Feeling a small weight push against her back (Y/N) glanced back to see Penny had made her way to the floor and towards her care taker. Smiling (Y/N) picked her up before offering her out to Stretch who seemed hesitant at first before holding his hands out and Penny was set softly down on his palms.

"Penny is a boa and she will get bigger then what she is now but she does loves to just lay around in the sun and to eat, shes shedding a bit right now but nothing to serious we will have to see in the coming days"

"nyeh heh she doesn't feel how I expected her to almost like silk"

"mostly people believe them to be slimy but really their just smooth as can be" Penny made her way around btoh Blue and Stetch before laying her whole body on them both with each petting her a bit.

Glancing to her left where Red had made himself at home watching the small interaction, glancing at the top of her head (Y/N) slowly removed Godzilla from her own head motioning for Red to tilt down a bit before placing him a top his own head. Red glanced up trying to see his new traveling companion makign the other skeletons snicker at him.

"He likes his belly warm and to just relax half the time the only time he is really active is when their is food involved and every once in awhile when just running about on the floor" Red ran his finger softly over his new head piece feeling at this little spikes along Godzilla's back. 

"heh he's a really chill dude aint he dollface" Red set his eyes on her winkign a bit before going back to the lizard on his head.

Papyrus seemed a bit left out but was glad the together were enjoying their time out here along with spending a bit of time with their new human, watching as she got his attention as she also got up with him following close behind as she motioned for him to be silent as she motioned toward a smaller tank.

"This is Charlotte" taking the top of the tank lid off she carefully removed the huge spider from her tank, it taking up both of her palms and carefully placed her into his as he carefully held her near his chest, the spider much smaller in his own as Charlotte seemed to be just touching him with her front legs and slowly crawling up. "And these" pulling back a bit of dirt in the tank he saw a while sack looking thing buried under it "are her eggs so you most be very gentle with her she is going to be a mother soon"

"A A Mother....Like She Is Going To Have Small Little Hers Running Around" smiling at him as he just seemed entranced with the idea of such a thing, glancing at her then back down at Charlottle he ran his thumb softly over her back.

"Yeppers thats our little momma to be" (Y/N) slowly guided Papyrus back into the circle as Charlotte decided to explore him herself just slowly crawling around a top of him. Sitting down Doom made his way to her cat nip ball in his teeth and made himself at home in her lap.

"So you take care of all them honey?" Stretch decided to start the conversation a bit as each skeleton looked at her.....

they really did want to get to know their new mate.


End file.
